Barba
The Sixth Colossus, nicknamed Barba, is a major antagonist from the video game Shadow of the Colossus. It is the sixth boss encountered in the game and a vessel for the essence of Dormin. History Past Barba and the other sixteen Colossi were created by Lord Emon to contain the fragmented essence of the defeated evil Dormin. He set them all to wander the Forbidden Lands, destroying anyone that comes their way, so that Dormin could never be resurrected. ''Shadow of the Colossus'' When a young man named Wander trespasses in the Forbidden Lands and asks the disembodied spirit of Dormin to resurrect his deceased lover Mono, Dormin agrees under the condition that Wander kill all of the sixteen colossi (tricking Wander into releasing his essence so he may be reborn). Wander agrees, and sets off. Barba is found in an underground chamber in a small temple to the southwest. Upon reaching the chamber, Barba will emerge from behind an opening wall and begin to chase Wander, attempting to step on him or slam him with its fists. Wander must outrun the colossus and get over wall obstacles alive before reaching a large stone structure on the other side of the chamber. Once there, he must run underneath it, where Barba cannot reach him. When Barba reaches the structure, it will bend down to look for Wander underneath. Wander must then take that opportunity to run out and grab either onto Barba's lowered hand or dangling beard, which he can climb up onto Barba's body. As Barba attempts to shake Wander off, Wander must reach Barba's weak spots on his head and back (and on his hand if in Hard Mode) and stab them all while not falling off. If he does fall off, he must repeat the process. After all of the sigils are stabbed, Barba will collapse and die, releasing the fragmented essence of Dormin contained within its body. This fragmental part of Dormin will bring Wander back to the Shrine of Worship, where he will be prepared to face his next foe. It will later combine with the other fifteen parts to form Dormin, who will possess Wander and later be banished by Lord Emon. Barba's corpse can be seen as the credits roll. Gallery Images Barba 1.jpg Shadow-of-The-Colossus-1080p-Barba-12-935x1080.jpg barbastriesshand.jpg loomingbarba.jpg peekaboo.jpg|Barba searching for Wander. BarbaTemplate.jpg 80560429.jpg BarbaHD.jpg Videos Shadow of the Colossus Barba Boss Fight - 6th Colossus (PS3 1080p)-3 Trivia *Alongside with Dirge and Cenobia, Barba is one of the few Colossi to be described and shown as openly destructive and violent, seeking destruction and death. It is also the first truly sadistic colossus (before Dirge and Cenobia). *The major sigil on Barba's head is off-center and directioned incorrectly; it is more on the left side of its head, and vertically points slightly to the left as well. This may have been done on purpose as Dormin says "But a fool, it is not," as the left side of the brain is responsible for logical thought. *If Wander does not do anything while Barba is kneeling down, Barba will eventually smack the area above Wander to draw him out. *Despite being completely underground, a pillar of light still emits from Barba's location. *Barba is the only colossus that does not have to be weakened, disabled, or provoked to reveal its weak spots, as Barba is aggressive enough not to lose interest in Wander, and Wander is free to jump to its sigils. Navigation Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Team ICO Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Force of Nature Category:Giant Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Fragmental Category:Symbolic Category:Immortals Category:Amoral Category:Ferals Category:Guardians Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Posthumous Category:Magic Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Elementals